prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Neidhart
James Henry (Jim) Neidhart (born Febuary 2, 1956 in Reno, Nevada, United States), is a professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in the 1980s and 1990s in the World Wrestling Federation as Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. He currently resides in Calgary, Alberta, Canada and holds dual citizenship in Canada and the USA. Career A former National Football League player who played for the Dallas Cowboys and the Oakland Raiders, Neidhart travelled to Calgary to train with Stu Hart after being released by the Cowboys. A talented shot putter, he earned his nickname - "The Anvil" - from his skill in the sport of anvil tossing. He worked for Stampede Wrestling, Hart's Calgary based promotion, for several years, during which time he married Ellie Hart, one of Stu's daughters. He thus became the brother-in-law of fellow wrestlers Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Ross Hart, Keith Hart, and Davey Boy Smith, and the uncle of wrestlers Teddy Hart and Harry Smith. Neidhart eventually joined the World Wrestling Federation, and formed a highly successful tag-team, "The Hart Foundation", with Bret. They were managed by "The Mouth Of The South" Jimmy Hart, who led them to their first Tag Team Championship while interfering to effectively end their second championship reign at WrestleMania VII. After Bret split off into singles competition, Neidhart teamed with Owen as "The New Foundation", and also competed under a mask in 1996 as "Who?", intended as an attack on Hulk Hogan who had signed with World Championship Wrestling several years earlier. This character became a running gag on the RSPW newsgroup, as when a question like "Who's the boss?" was asked, the answer given would be "Not Tony Danza, but Jim." Today, on RSPW and other newsgroups, it is not unusual to see the phrase "Who (nN)" - which means "not Neidhart." He later reunited with Bret as part of his stable of Canadian sympathizers. After Bret left the company on bad terms in 1997, Neidhart followed him to World Championship Wrestling where he formed a tag team with Davey Boy Smith, who also followed Bret there. Although this was his first true big-money deal, they were rarely utilized by WCW head Eric Bischoff. They achieved little in-ring success, and he was eventually released and returned to the independent circuit. Neidhart continues to wrestle on the Canadian, American and Internaional Wrestling Circuits including Japan and England. Wrestling facts Finishing and signature moves *''Anvil Flattener'' (Sambo Suplex) *''Anvilizer'' (Spinning Cobra Clutch) *Camel clutch *Powerslam *Shoulder block *[[Professional wrestling double-team maneuvers#Hart attack|''Hart Attack]] (with Bret Hart) Managers *Mr. Fuji *Jimmy Hart Quotes *"''Cackling laughter" *"Yeah, Baby!" Championships and accomplishments *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with The Blue Meanie *'Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation' :*MEWF Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Mid-South Wrestling' :*Mid-South Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Butch Reed *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*NWA Florida United States Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Krusher Khruschev *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 189 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 37 of the best tag teams of the PWI Years (with Bret Hart) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede Wrestling Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Hercules Ayala (1), Mr. Hito (1) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Bret Hart *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*1997 Feud of the Year (with Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Davey Boy Smith and Brian Pillman, versus Stone Cold Steve Austin) Personal life Neidhart and Ellie have three children - Jennifer, Kristen ("Muffy") and Natalie . His daughter, Nattie Neidhart, is also a wrestler in the WWE, known as Natalya in the Hart Dynasty. Jennifer (28) and Kristin (26). Jennifer, a caterer resides in Canada while Kristin, a makeup artist and teacher, resides in Central Florida. He is a fan of the Calgary Flames, and owns several jerseys, including one signed by Theo Fleury. Neidhart, an avid fisherman, can often can be found fly-casting in the lakes and streams of Alberta. References * Jim Neidhart at Bodyslamming.com * [http://www.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/2005/02/05/921693.html Neidhart accused of theft] * Solie's title histories Category:American wrestlers Category:Hart family Category:Dungeon graduates Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heroes of Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni